Shades of Dawn
by SlytPuff
Summary: "Will you stay until I am asleep?" He lowered his eyes slightly and there was a blush grazing his face. Harry gently run his fingers across the insure male's hair. "Of course I would stay with you." Harry said softly.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER FOR THE REST OF THE STORY. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AND I DON'T MAKE MONEY FROM WRITING…

Severus signed softly. He sat quietly in the corner of the room. Well as quietly as someone can be when they are sick. Everybody around just ignores him and then there are the people who is talking about him as if he even isn't in the room.

His body felt as if it is on fire. His arse is sore from where a death eater meeting went sour and the Dark Lord wanted some distractions. He was the normal play thing even if he means a lot to the dark lord.

Trying not to cough so that nobody would look at him. Miss Wesley looked at Dumbledore. "When is Harry going to be hear headmaster?" She asked she likes the boy she is sure, he and Ginny would one day marry then their family name can be restored like it should have been all those years ago.

Just before the Headmaster can answer a furious Harry Potter walked into the room. The only indications that he is pissed off is the power that is swimming in his eyes. The rest of him is as cool as a cool cumber.

There were papers in his hands, but no one really cared to look deeper to see why he is pissed off. The headmaster looked at him with worry in his eyes. "Headmaster please do tell me, why are you trying to set a marriage contract up with Ginny of all people?" His voice was calm.

"Your family name should live fourth my boy. If you die then there would be no heir to your name." Albus tried to say it in a soothing voice. Harry wasn't supposed to find out about the contract until it was too late.

"Well then it is a good thing you are no longer my magical guardian." Harry said in a strangely happy voice.

"What do you mean my boy?" The Headmaster tried to ask with a forced calm voice. "Yeah, I just got back from Gringots, imaging my surprise when I learned that my parents wills where never read. And that my mother is actually part of Slythering and Ravenclaw. And my father to the Grifendor line. Just imagine how happy I was to learn I had a piece of Voldies soul stuck in me.

And now I am Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Slythering-Ravenclaw-Grifendor. And at the moment I am very pissed off. So please get out of my house until you learned some manners and payed ever sickle back you have taken out of my family vault." Harry continues in this overly happy voice.

The whole room looked at him in socked. Harry casted a quick glance to the sick male hiding in the shadows. Before Dumbledore can say anything. "I want a word with professor Snape the rest of you get out of here, now!" Harry continued.

The wards around them forcefully ejected the rest of the room except for Severus Snape. Said male looked warily at Harry. He is too weak to defend himself against Harry if he should attack him. Harry's looked at him worriedly. "Professor, come you are sick." It was the only words Harry said. Snape looked at him but Harry couldn't place the emotions he was seeing.

Harry gently helped Snape to stand up. He knows it would be best if he doesn't leave Snape in the place but take him to his own house he had built.

Throwing in Floo powder he called out Safety Castle Library. Harry gently tucked Snape against his body and then stepped into the floo. They disappeared in a rush and then they came out in a beautiful Library.

Snape gave a pained moan when they stepped out. It felt like his whole body was set on fire. "Hush now." Harry said soothingly.

He led Snape to the room across from the master bedroom. The room was filled with earthly colours. He opened the bed and then helped him change into night clothing. Harry grimed a little bit when he saw the marks on his back, stomach and hips.

"Come Professor." Harry helped him into the bed and then started to give him potions. Pain Potions and Nutrient Potions. A potion Harry invented himself to helped clear the airway and fight infection. A Cough remedy and then a strong dose of a sleeping potion.

Harry gave Snape a sad smile and then tucked him in. He can see the male is in pain. "Sleep professor in the morning everything would look better." Harry gave him a kiss on his forehead and then moved to the living room in the east wing.

"Moony." Harry said happily. Remus gave him a grin and then hugs him.

"What happen cup?" Remus asked softly. "They didn't read my mother of fathers will Mooney. But I took over my family name now with the house of Black, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Griffendor." Harry said softly. He looked worriedly at Remus.

Remus looked at him with wide eyes. "That meddling old coot!" Remus growled out. Harry looked at him and then said softly. "Moony they had hurt Professor Snape badly." There was sadness in Harry's voice.

Remus looked at him with soft eyes, "You have fallen in love with him, didn't you?" He asked softly. Harry's face went cherry red. "Cup, I not mad with you, just realise that Severus might be very hurt on the inside and won't know how to deal with the feelings. Just be there for him now." Remus said with a soft smile.

Harry beamed up at him. "Come cup it is time for bed." Remus laughed softly. "Goodnight Mooney." "Goodnight cup." Could be heard from both when they went there one way. Harry made it back to the main room in record time.

He settle down and went to sleep within 10 minutes.

Around midnight Harry woke with a start hearing frightened whimpers and crying for help coming from the room across from his. Harry almost fell off the bed when he heard the whimpers. Slipping his slippers on him went to Snape side.

Snape was tangled in the bedding fighting against something from his past. Harry rushed over to him. "Professor Come wake up it is only a nightmare. You are save now Professor." Harry kept mumbling while stroking his hair in a soothing manner. After a minute Severus sat up with a gasp.

He was trembling badly. "Professor?" Harry's voice was still soothingly. Severus turned his head fast to Harry. "H-Harry…" His voice was hoarse from the screaming. "Shhh Professor you are safe here. No one would hurt you again." Harry's voice was soothing and relax. "Try to sleep again professor." Harry said softly. His fingers trail between the strands of his professor's hair. Harry kept running his fingers through the hair, until Severus fell asleep again.

Harry tucked him into the bed again. He left the door a little bit open and then went back to bed.

They managed to sleep through the rest of the night in peach. Harry woke up at six's a clock. He quickly sent a patronus to Remy that he is going to eat in his room and then help Snape. He showered quickly and then called a house- elf to start the breakfast for the day and to make sure there was some fulling but soft food included in the breakfast.

At half past six's he moved to Severus room. Severus was sitting up but holding his head in his hands. "Morning Professor." Harry said softly. Severus looked at him tiredly. "Harry." His voice was hoarse and tired. "How are you feeling professor?" Harry asked softly.

Severus looked at him, trying to figure out if he could tell the truth or if he should lie. He decided on the truth. "Better but my body is still sore and it feels like I got on the wrong end of a Hippogriff." Severus said softly.

Harry gave him a sad smile and then the food pop in. Both of them have bowls of fruit and yogurt. Severus also had a small bowl filled with jelly. "Eat up Professor." Harry said with a soft smile. His Potions Masters eyes had widened at the food. "Severus." His voice sounded so small that Harry looked up at his with a worried expression. "Alright; Severus." Both turned back to their own food.

Severus was eating as much as he can without begin sick. He never realised just how hungry he always ways. Normally he felt so guilty with what he had to do for the Dark Lord and then begin forced to please him as well made him feel shame with what is begin do. It in the end had resulted in the fact that he normally didn't eat.

He ate about half way through when he refused to eat more. "Thank you Mr. Potter." There was a beautiful blush on his face.

"Just Harry, Severus." Harry gave him a smile. Harry relished that in a moment of weakness the Potions Master's feelings had showed last night. The bowls pop away and Harry went to get the medicine Severus would need to heal. He relished that Severus would need to bath or shower soon but he is afraid that isn't going to happen soon not without someone helping him.

Harry went back to the bed with four vials of potions and a salve. Harry gave him every potion he had given him the night before except the sleeping potion and the salve was for the swelling on his back where fresh wiped marks where.

Severus drank the potions without even thinking about it. He felt save for the first time in a very long time. "Severus sits up for me please." Harry's voice was very patient. Severus did as he was told without even thinking about it. It was difficult to lie on his back as it was even the slightest tough irritated the broken skin and muscles. When he felt Harry's hands rubbing the salve into the wounds he had to fight to keep a cry of pain escaping, it hurt but felt good at the same time. It stings when it comes in contact with the wound cleaning it and then starts to heal the wound.

By the end of the salve begin smeared into his back he didn't know if he should cry or scream or laugh.

"T-th-thank you." He stumbled a little bit over his words.

"It's my pleasure. You should try to sleep again; you would heal faster if you sleep." Harry said softly. Severus looked at him for a few seconds and then decided he did have a point, he would feel a lot better if he slept more.

"Will you stay until I am asleep?" He lowered his eyes slightly and there was a blush grazing his face. Harry gently run his fingers across the insure male's hair. "Of course I would stay with you." Harry said softly.

Harry gently helped him to lie back down and then sat down next to him. He made sure Snape was fast asleep before he cast a spell to notice him if he has nightmares or starts to wake up.

Harry moved to the next room, it was a state of the art potion lab. He knows Severus would love to be in this sort of lab. He just wants to protect him now from himself. Some of the rarest ingredients where in this lab. Harry sighed softly if it wasn't for Remus and Sirius help he wouldn't have made it as far as he did.

 **A/N And that's a wrap for now. I need a beta for this story. If you see mistakes please let me know. I love you all. Leave a review please  
I know I delete it and now I am going to post it again. Sorry guys. **


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was brewing potions for the infirmary in the castle. He knows in a few weeks' time most likely they would need to start treat wounded. The war was coming up faster than he would have hope it would start up again.

He just finished a batch of pepper up potions when the spell he put up on Severus bed went off. He moved silently to the room.

Severus had started to sit up. His one hand was rubbing at his eye, making him look very innocent. "Hey." Harry said softly. His voice didn't carry any sort of malice in the voice.

Severus gave a short nod with his head. Closing his eyes when he felt the pounding of his head. Harry seeing this summoned a headache potion for him.

"Here, drink this." Harry gently tipped his head back, helping him drink the potion.

"Thank you." Severus voice was low. "It is my pleasure Severus." Harry gently mummer. "I am going to run another diagnostic spell alright?" Severus nodded at the question.

Harry waved his wand, and a piece of paper appeared. "You are getting better, but you are still on bed rest." Harry said with a firm voice.

Severus fell backwards. He wasn't one for not doing anything. "I will bring you books to read." Harry said with a fond smile.

Severus nodded tiredly.

"You can talk to me if you like." Harry said with a gently smile.

Severus nodded tiredly and felt asleep in a few moments again. Harry smiled softly at the sight.

He re casted the spell to let him know when Severus would wake up again. He went back to the lab to made further potions.

He worked for another six hours when the spell went off again. He walked back to the room. Severus was just laying down know but his eyes where open. Harry notice that Severus eyes held a lot of fear.

"Hey Severus." Harry's voice was quiet.

 **A/N I know it was very short and I apologise for the short chapter. I need a beta please let me know if you can help me. Also leave a review please you will make this writer so happy.**


End file.
